


And A Happy New Year

by deandratb



Series: Three-Sentence AUs [7]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Three sentence prompt fic; ringing in the New Year.





	And A Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> For [thetucc](http://thetucc.tumblr.com/). Prompt: **hungover from New Years**

“Oh, god,” Matthew groaned as the sunlight beat down on his closed eyelids. It didn’t seem fair that at his age, he still hadn’t managed to build up some sort of immunity to the classic morning hangover…but it also wasn’t as though he often did as much drinking as he and Alice had to ring in the New Year.

He felt her hand slide into his, before she moved closer on the mattress and curled into him with a sigh. “Morning,” Alice whispered, kissing the back of his shoulder.

Of course, it wasn’t every New Year’s Eve that a man had his marriage proposal accepted, allowing him to start 1962 off in the arms of his fiancee. Just this once, he would live with the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> [give me a pairing + an AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
